1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object carriage system for carrying an object such as a precision machining device while eliminating external vibrations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An object carriage system is known having a resilient supporting means for resiliently supporting over the floor a carriage which carries an object, e.g. a precision machining device or an optical disk laser cutting device, and a vibration suppressing means for suppressing a vibration of the carriage relative to the floor.
Such a prior art object carriage system as shown in FIG. 1 has a carriage 1 which is to carry an object, resiliently supported by resilient supporting means or pneumatic springs 3a and 3b disposed on the floor and the wall respectively and also, urged by vibration suppressing means for dampers 4a and 4b for suppressing vibrations. When external vibrations are exerted from the floor 2 to the carriage 1 in the Z direction, the resulting vibrations on the carriage 1 will be attenuated by means of a mass ml of the carriage 1 and an attenuation coefficient c0 of the damper 4a. Also, the vibration in the X direction of FIG. 1 will be suppressed by means of the damper 4b.
However, if a source of vibration exists in the object per se carried by the carriage, the prior art object carriage system can hardly avoid vibrations derived from the particular source. More specifically, vibrations caused by e.g. a spindle motor of an optical disk laser cutting device cannot be suppressed thus increasing an error in the positioning of an optical information writing point.